


Hold on Forever

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Hold On Forever, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is just what I really wanted to happen right after Jemma came back from Hydra. And I wrote it centered around a song 'cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the formatting issues - the italics - I couldn't figure how to get all the lyrics to italicize and so I only got that one part to do it. My apologies.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"Another night and here we are again_

_All our faults laid out ahead_

_Let it out, then let it right back in_

_All those voices in your head," ___

___•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _

__"But Jemma you're just making it...." Fitz faltered, struggling for the word._ _

__"Wors-" she began but he cut her off angrily._ _

__"I can do it! You being back makes it .....different? No.." He grumbled, then shouted, "Worse! Y-you make it worse." He could see the hurt in her eyes, in her entire body and felt guilt creep up on him. "I was getting better with the old you around, not the real you. I needed you! So why did you leave me?"_ _

__"Fitz I had to go on that mission! I thought it was better for both of us! We both needed space to heal and -"_ _

__"I didn't heal! And....and now that your back I don't know what to do. It's like I can't....I can't...." He struggled for the word then hung his head In his hands, his elbows resting on the holotable._ _

__"Focus?" Jemma tried again softly. The wobble in her voice was clear._ _

__Fitz lifted his head to look at his former best friend, the girl who'd been at his side for years. He nodded and saw the tears that shone in her brown eyes, threatening to spill over._ _

___•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _

___"And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave_ _ _

___So I'll tell you what you need" ____ _

_____•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _ _ _

____"Maybe....maybe we shouldn't work together anymore. You be the head of the science division in here and I'll work in the...I'll work with Mack." He suggested after a few long moments of tense silence._ _ _ _

____Jemma immediately shook her head. "No, Fitz I just came back from being undercover in Hydra and the last thing I - we - need is to be away from each other again. Especially when you're just across the Bus." The vulnerability in her voice surprised him. She was telling the truth. They could only fix each other together. She took an unsteady breath and continued, letting the tears roll slowly down her cheeks. "Can't you see? I left because I thought I was helping you. I left because I thought it was best. But I was wrong and I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and he stood up to face her, walking around the holotable to the side she was standing on._ _ _ _

____"But why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I was so lost without you here and with my brain damage and my hurt hand I just...I created you in my mind...like an image of you that I could see and talk to and you would help me."_ _ _ _

____"You hallucinated me." This wasn't the first time she was hearing this, obviously, but the tone of her voice suggested otherwise._ _ _ _

____Fitz nodded, "Yeah..." His gaze wandered down to the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck._ _ _ _

_____•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _ _ _

____"First thing: we make you feel better_ _ _ _

____Next stop: we pull it all together_ _ _ _

____I'll keep you warm like a sweater_ _ _ _

____Take my hand, hold on forever" ___ _ _ _

_____•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _ _ _

____"But I'm here now, right? And I'm sorry I left." Jemma said simply, her voice still trembling. He looked up and saw tears still rolling down her cheeks, faster now. "I'll make it up to you, we can fix this-"_ _ _ _

____"Together." He finished quietly, the word coming to his mind clearer than any of the other words he'd spoken in a long time. "Together." He repeated, and opened his arms._ _ _ _

____She fell willingly into him and buried her face in his shoulder._ _ _ _

_____•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _ _ _

_____"Just fall apart if you need to_ _ _ _ _

_____I'm here and I won't leave you now_ _ _ _ _

_____Don't look down_ _ _ _ _

_____Hold on forever" ____ _ _ _

_______•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay," he reassured softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he felt her son into him. "We're okay." Just being this close to Jemma Simmons, his very best friend in the world and maybe something more, his head felt clear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her reply was muffled from his shirt, but he heard her say, "Yeah, Fitz, We'll be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
